Torture or pleasure?
by ishop56
Summary: Randy captures CM Punk in a hungry persuit to do nothing but provide torture to Punk. Sexual torture. Will a relationship come to in the mist of this? Will Punk enjoy the torture? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Randy captures CM Punk in a hungry pursuit to do nothing but provide torture to Punk. Sexual torture. Will a relationship come to in the mist of this? Will Punk enjoy the torture?

The cold, hard, concrete basement floor is all the back of my thighs feel in this musty, ugly universe. The "creepy" cliché basement you see in horror movies? Well, here it is the basement straight from Hell.

"Randal! Randal, get your tanned ass back in here and untie me you fuck-face!" I scream. Screaming hurts my throat, but he needs to come back.

Prancing in a predatory manner over to my tied up ass, Randal gives me his so irresistible smirk that kills me little by little inside. 'Dick.' He knows that that will murder me alone.

"Look, if you're going to kill me already, just please. Do it." Trying to reason with a Viper is mandatory. Without reason, I'll be dead in minutes.

But that dick butt just leans on the wall. His aqua-steel colored eyes feast on my ugly self. Feeling self-conscious, I look away. Randal will get the hint to look away too. Or at least, I thought. But to no avail. I still felt his face on my hideous hair. Felt his eyes scanning my scrawny back. Felt his murder weapons drink up my loose jeans. 'I got to stand stronger.' I tell myself. But, what can a person do in a situation like mine?

I'm sitting Indian-style on the floor with my back pressed to the concrete behind me. My legs are sleeping, both uncomfortable to move. My hair is most likely sticking every which way. My wrists are bonded to two pieces of tight knotted rope. Yeah. I'm really good looking. With my no muscled body, and ugly-as-shit face, it's no wondering why Randal wants me dead.

"Look at me, Randal." I don't even know why I said that. He is looking at me. I'm the one not watching his every breath intake. Still, I continue my no-nonsense babble. "I now understand why you hate me. I'm an ugly as fuck loser who has no friends, no muscle, and no life. So, just stab me to death right now." I take a short breath-knowing it may as well be my last. "But please. Make it as pain-filled as possible. I deserve to be filled of pain. You know. With all the trouble and disgrace I've caused to this world." I hear movement behind me, but dare I move an inch.

Tossing all insanity out the window, I brace myself for the worst. Feeling nothing, I turn around a bit. Finally, words came from the deep voice of Randal.

"If pain is what you want, and then pain you will get. Honestly, I just wanted to toy with your mind. But torturing is my specialty." With a sly smirk, Randal knocked me outside the head and all CM Punk felt was pain and dark nothingness.

Author's note: New story, first story, so constructed critisism is allowed and appreciated. Hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

Upon waking up, I find myself in a fairly new situation. I'm still tied up, but not the same as before. I'm handcuffed to metal loops in the basement from Hell. No shirt, no shoes, no pants, no underwear. Bare and exposed for the whole basement to admire. Only, who would want to admire me? I'm nothing but an ugly bitch.

My throat still burns and it feels like it was brutally beaten. Probably was, with Randal at its mercy. Hearing an invisible door creak open, and suddenly seeing battered wood steps, Randal walks down. He was still fully clothed. 'Great. I'm the only one exposed.' Randal seeks my naked being and licks those soft, red lips. But why? I'm an ugly asshole!

Kneeling in front of me, Randal looks down. "Torture begins now." Those were the only words said. The last words said to be left to echo inside my brain. Suddenly, I realized why I am naked. My eyes got huge. Like the size of monster truck tires.

"Randal! Wait! You-what are you doing?" he was currently unbuckling his black leather belt. _'God, that belt can whack my ass any day._' And just by thinking that, my dick twitched. And my lips went dry. I looked over to Randal to see if he notices. Yep, he notices. And he obviously likes what he sees. He's stripped of his clothes now, too. _'Probably to cut my dick off and make me suck him at the same time.' _That thought went from my skull to my groin. Randal is now hovering above me.

His long and slender fingers grasped onto my hideous hair and slinked them together behind my cranium.

"I want you to open that sweet little fuckable mouth, and you are going to open it wide so my dick can get the sucking of a lifetime." Going to retaliate, I open my mouth, but choke on Randal's big organ. "That's it, Punk. Suck me off like the slut you really are." God, if I could, I'd love to shut this motherfucker up. But, my only option is to suck and suck hard. So, I clasp my lips onto the dick and suck. And bob up and down. I even considered biting. "You know, I like when you bite." How can he remain so calm is beyond me. Wanting this _thing_ out of my mouth, I suck with as much force as I can; making my cheeks hollow out and bob really fast. In minutes Randal is coming. '_Gee, thanks for the warning you silent fuck-shit.'_

With a hard swallow, I move my head away from the now limp dick. "Let me go you dickhead. I sucked you off. What more do you want?" With the smirk sent my way, I regret saying this. My mentor walked away while telling me to "wait right here." '_Like I'm going anywhere you Goddamn son-of-a-bitch! You have me tied up like a fucking hog! What are you going to do? Come back to eat my guts and leave my corpse to rot in the basement from Hell?'_ Randal would have gotten an ear full if he didn't leave the room, again. And again, I'm left to wonder. Wonder things like how did I even get here?

_Walking to my hotel room for the night, I pull out my key card. Nobody was up. I just love to wander in the dark halls and explore. But, hotel staff told me that if I didn't go to bed, they'll throw my ass out of the place and leave me to wander the dark streets full of fucktards.I flipped them off and went to my room. Now, opening the hotel's ugly door, I walked two steps into darkness but suddenly I'm being choked by someone and I don't remember anything else up until I'm waking up in a basement all tied up._

Slowly waking up to warmness on my back, I realize I fell asleep. How? I don't know. The question, what is this warm feeling on my back? Opening my eyes, I see concrete. Feeling my stomach pressed to the cold concrete makes me ponder where am I now.

"You're awake, bitch. About time; your steady breathing made me want to barf." The voice came from on top of me. Tightening my fingers to fists, I feel the metal of the handcuffs against my bare back. "I'm going to make you pay for all the times you back talked me." I realize now that Randal is straddling me. And his huge ass dick is pressed against my butt. "Do you have anything to say before I take your virginity from you?" His cockiness irritates me to no end.

"Go fuck yourself Randal! If you think I'm going to just lie here while you fuck my insides raw, then you're mistaken! Just because you're a no life loser doesn't mean you have to resort this low! And this is low, even for you! You need to let me go and you can go crawl in a hole and die." That was hard to get out, considering Randal isn't very light and he's crushing my lungs to the floor. Obviously that only ticking him off more, because my head was slammed to the ground and my nose collided first making me taste blood run down and into my awaiting mouth.

"I hope that's it. Because with every word you speak, you dig the hole deeper. And frankly, the hole is so big that you may get burned by the center of the Earth….let's see if you will get burned." Then Randal lifted his hips and buried his cock into me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry for being late! I've written and rewritten this millions of times. I couldn't figure out how to put this story into action. As much as it being just about poorly written sex, it'd be much better with a plot and conflict and all that. Also, I promise I'll write sex scenes better in the future.**

My whole life, I promised myself that I'll never fall; never fall into the deathly pits of love and destruction. It was my life's promise. It was what kept me going through life unharmed. Now, however, I believe I'm unwillingly harmed. I was forced into the deadly pit. I killed my promise, and I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

Biting my tongue from letting the air scream through my mouth, I screw my eyes shut. Screaming would only please The Viper more, so I refused to do it. But, lord all-mighty. I just want to "Fuck!"

I can hear the sadistic smile; _feel _the sadistic smile as he speaks. "You're a bitch, a little slutty bitch."

I cringe, knowing that that's true. _It's a good thing he can't see my face. _As I lay in The Basement from Hell, on the solid, cold concrete face down, I'm reduced to do nothing but listen to his and my grunts and moans and groans escape as my ass gets the ultimate beating. Now, I'm not going to be a liar, but maybe I kind of, sort of, maybe, _like_ Randy assaulting me. I mean, he's _Randy Orton._

The painful, rough, rhythmic pace he's pummeling me with has become sloppy; almost jagged. I knew he was close to release. He was resting more of his body weight on me and finally, his dick blew. String after string came deep inside me. I felt every single one.

The Great Randal Keith Orton panted a few times, then vigorously pulled out and twisted me onto my back, my handcuffed arms at an uncomfortable angle behind me. I wasn't as comfy now, not that I ever really was comfortable, but I wish I had clothes on now, because my organ was still standing tall. _Such a brave penis, trying to stand up to Randal._ I chuckled lowly at my thought.

Randy's icy stare focused from me, to the organ, then back to me. "I'm not helping you there, bitch." He turned on his heel and left me there to battle for myself. The erection was still tall, but what can I do about it? My hands are cuffed behind me and my feet sure as hell can't do it. _Oh yeah, I used my filthy toes to jack off. _Well, maybe if I can twist my arms around, then I can reach.

I lean to the side, and try to get my arms over to the side. I could feel my heart quickening because I feel somebody watching me.

Hearing a dark chuckle, I look up in a surprise and see my kidnapper laughing at me. Randy was across the room the whole time, watching me? My face feels warm now. I'm already an ugly ass bitch. Now Randy knows how slutty and dirty I am. Because only a slut would attempt to jack off with their handcuffed arms and _still _have a boner after being caught in the worst situation. _Great._

Intense icy eyes caught my vibrant green ones. Staring at Randal, I realized that it doesn't matter how much he tortures me; I'll never get used to staring into his blue depths.

I let out a small whine and pleaded with my eyes for Randy to help me out. The Viper looked at me and smirked.

"Why would I help a filthy bitch? You don't deserve anything but pain. Luckily for you, I have a fetish for bloodied bitches." I caught a glimmer of the devil himself in Randy's eyes.

For the first time in a long time, I shivered from fright. My mouth ran dry; I didn't know what to say. I always knew Randy was evil, but I never knew that those voices inside his head were spitting devil-like thoughts into his cranium.

"But…you wouldn't try to lay a weapon on me…..would you?" I was afraid to ask this, I mean, he created the sound of madness. I just created the title of "The Voice of the Voiceless".

He watched me in all my tied up naked glory. _Not exactly an okay sight, though. It'll be more like studying me in all my horrific body features._

"I don't know, Punk. I _would_ like to know what it feels like to drag a knife down somebody's back whilst fucking them into a heap of an overly used sex slave."

Cringing, I imagine the pain it'll cause. "Why can't you do your wife a favor and don't." I almost smiled at my wit, but he strutted over in huge steps and crouched to my level. I thought he'd strike me, or something. Instead, Randy placed his hand on my messy hair and petted me like some puppy.

"Nothing you say or do will make me soft." He then reached under me and pulled my cuffed arms up. I tried my best at helping him to get me in a standing position. "See this basement? I raped Sam in it."

"What?" I was shocked.

The Viper laughed. "Nope, but we did have passionate sex down here; something about the thrill of a hollow, cold, dark place of making a child."

I was definitely afraid of him now, and Sam. God, these two are demented souls. "But…and…" What was I supposed to say? Congratulations? No. What kind of sick couple had intentions of making a child in The Basement from Hell? "Wait. Then why do you need me?"

Randy pulled me against his own body and whispered "You are my sex slave."

"Okay, when did I agree to this?" Not that I was complaining, but the guilt of his wife and child not knowing…

"You didn't. But you're so much of a whore I doubt you'll be complaining. Now, let's get you familiar with the way things go around here." Randy tugged me to the door with himself being fully clothed and I being exposed.

Admittedly, we are the only ones down here, to my knowledge, but I didn't want to go lurking in Randy's playground. Then again, I am willfully letting him tug me to wherever we're heading.

The basement looks exactly like the ones from horror films; only much, much more creepy.

Then it finally dawned on me that I am being held captive. That Randy made me his personal sex slave. I'm not even running my mouth. "Where are you taking me?"

He didn't look back. He's back to being silent as I'm dragged down the long and narrow corridor. My feet are probably red by now, though, because I'm walking barefoot on the cold concrete. To which, might as well be infested by poisonous spiders. Randy wouldn't even care if I got bit by one. He'll enjoy laying me out and watching my foot grow puss after fucking me ten times, _sick bastard._

He stopped in front of a random poster smack-dab at the end of the hallway. "Get on your knees, bitch."

Falling to my knees as told I say, "Jeez. You can't even say one sentence without calling me names or being all demon-like?" Rolling my eyes I look at the portrait.

The wall was narrow and dirty, but I saw an enlarged portrait of Randy in an over-stuffed chair gazing down at me like in those movies. Randy was studying the picture like some prized possession while I moved from side to side watching as the paper eyes followed my every move.

"Stop that," Randy looked over towards me and grabbed my chin to steady my face on the view. "This is your worshipping place. Since you don't believe in God, I figured why not believe in a view like me. Of course, I'm not yours, because you are mine. And Samantha is mine. When I'm with her, you worship this. When I'm with you, she's worshipping a similar picture in our apartment. I'll even install a video camera so I can watch you jerk yourself off to this while I'm away." Giving me a look that told me to nod, I said the first thing on my mind.

"I think I'm going to be sick." The information was overwhelming. I'm supposed to worship Randy? He wants to watch me jerk off while he's with his wife? And I and she are his sex slaves?

"If you puke, you lick it up. Clean up after you and I'll buy you Pepsi. Be my sex slave and I'll give you quality meals to your request. Do a poor job of being a slave and I'll give you a slice of bread with butter and a drop of water."

Randy was basically telling me to stay as a sex slave for his needs when Sam isn't around. Which makes me feel like I'm not worthy of being only Randy's, but being the pathetic, ugly, slutty, bastard that I am, I slowly nod my head. I mean, who knows, maybe this'll be good in the end.

With a small pet to my hair, Randy turned on his heels and leaved me feeling naked and alone with no one caring about my filthy existence.

"See you in a bit. Sam has a meal and sex at home." Randy called from somewhere in this Hell hole.

That statement hit me with full force. I just agreed to be a sex slave and be taken advantage of whenever Sam isn't cooking or offering her body. Even worse, where were all my clothes and what are this place? What did I just get myself into?

**Well, sorry if this seems choppy. I've saved this a lot, and then typed again another day or week. Sorry for taking a long time. But, hopefully the longer chapter makes up for it and expect more long chapters soon! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good day fellow readers! I'm in a sunny mood right about now….so hopefully I won't make Randy soft. Happy reading!**

After making it back to the Hellish lair, all I could do was pace. It never hit me about my situation. It doesn't even feel like Randy left; that I'm stuck down here. Although, technically, I could make a run for my money and leave this basement. I'm not made of stone, Randy left a key that I found hanging from the ceiling. What else could the metal be for, the key to his heart? Uh-huh. Then that'll be implying he has a romantic bone in his body.

I even found my clothes. They were stored in the cement bathroom down a dark and moldy corridor. It's almost like Randy is giving me the golden opportunity to leave as I desire. But if I be logical and make a run, then who will Randy torture? A teenager, a kid? John Cena will be furious if he finds out Randal raped one of his fans.

As my feet travel up and down the hall, my newly found shoes scraping the pavement underneath, I tell myself I'm not running for the sake of a lost child's virginity shattering. But deep down inside, I know it's because I'll honestly miss being Randy's own personal sex slave. I'll miss being devoured by blue-grey eyes that gleam in a predator-like way. Admitting this to me, however, is why I'm making excuses.

A jolt of shock traveled down my body as a door echoed in the distance and harmonious footsteps beat through the sturdy walls. I calm myself before my tanned captor feasts on my nervousness like flies to fire.

"Hello. Welcome back to your sanctuary, I guess. Would you like me to offer my butt on a gold or silver platter?" What is so wrong with trying to be humorous in this situation?

"I told Sam about you and her reaction was what I thought it would be."

I eyed him. "She slapped the living daylights out of your mouth?"

"Nope; she congratulated me and gave me a meal and sex. Then she told me to remember to put my dick in your ass and in her vagina. Yummy, right?"

How about gross? "If I was your wife, then I'd of kicked you so hard, you wouldn't have been able to walk." If my arousal didn't get in the way, that is.

"When are you going to learn, young one? The only way to get rid of me is to give me sex. Now, come here."

I obediently walked towards The Viper and unbuckled his belt before sinking to my knees. I didn't know where my confidence came from, but being me, I jump at challenges.

I pulled Randy's prize winner out of his pants and studied the organ for a moment. The way it looked to throb with desire. The way it, too, is tanned. I felt a hand guide my head closer. Choosing to go head-on into my job, I suck the head into my mouth and twirled my tongue around the heated skin. I slowly inch my way down the base while sucking ever so tenderly.

Overhead, Randy's darkened eyes burn a hole into my head; I can feel them. Humming, I allow my head to bob a little and enjoy the sound of Randy trying to suppress any noises of satisfaction, but hearing one slip occasionally.

One moment I'm letting my master fuck my mouth, then next he's pulling me up and pushing me against the nearby wall. I unbuttoned my pants and let Randy pull them down. I waited for the intrusion. And waited.

Finally, Randy pushed in and caused a sharp pain overtake me for a minute. He began thrusting into my body and angled his hips to hit my prostate dead on. I let out a few moans and groans in the process. I was still hard and decided to stroke my member in my pleasure-filled high. He was fucking me and I was submitting to him. After a couple last thrusts from the both of us, we came instantaneously.

Randy caught his breath fast and after a couple seconds he straightened up and tucked himself back in. I was facing him and leaning against the same wall I was flattened on.

"Hey, uh, what time is it?" How long have I been down here? Randy looked at me and turned on his heels while holding up one finger. While he was wandering his sanctuary, I took the precious time to compose myself, pulling up my pants, straightening my shirt, running my hands over my hair to find it a mess. Randy returned with a small black device in one hand.

"This is your cellphone. I took the liberty to take it out of your pocket after I abducted you and now, you must do me a favor."

Nodding, I stared at the device that could rescue me, tell me the date and time, and connect me to the outside world.

"You are to take this phone, and throw it against the wall." Randy said this slowly as if I was a kid; like I didn't understand.

Pausing, I eyed The Viper until he grabbed my hand, put the small electronic in it, and tightened my hand around it.

"Can I sneak a peek at the time first?" In the middle of my sentence, Randy started shaking his head. I don't know why, but I turned towards the wall and threw the phone and watched the pieces become airborne. Maybe it was the fact of not knowing the date, or that I'm going crazy. But, it's probably because Randy might have pummeled me if I checked.

Turning around, Randy smiled in satisfaction. "From here on out, you are not permitted to know the date, time, not allowed to see your reflection, and not allowed to wander around the outside world. I'll bring you meals daily and allow you to wash up every two days. Once a month, depending on how good you are, I'll buy a collar and chain and walk you outside. You will never leave, move, or walk without my permission. Got it?"

Feeling like Randy was pulling his leash around me too hard, I moved my hand, and then walked forward. Then back. Just to make him mad. His glare got me to stop in my tracks and mumble a quick apology.

"Wait, where do I sleep? I'll never fall asleep on this cold, hard, rough floor."

Randy motioned for me to follow him down the hall and into a secret passage way door. Inside was a fully lighted bedroom complete with all the furnishings required for a room. "This is yours and my room. Never make this room a mess. It cost more than all the WWE tickets at a sold out show combined."

I nodded and admired the large space. Then I tentatively moved across the room and to the side and sat on the bed. The wonderful, plush, over-stuffed, memory foam bed set. The cotton sheets and comforter, I could of fell asleep right there. Until, Randy's rule.

"Rule of the bed, no clothes allowed. Strip." And only because the bed felt like a wonderland, I tossed articles of clothing off my body and peeled the sheets away to cover me up with. Randy was not far behind to strip and get in.

I lied there thinking of my new way to live. It's like a whole new ball game, as my brother would say. I've gone from living in a media stocked wrestling dream, to sleeping in an expensive bed that costs more than my house in a lair that smells of dust and evil. One day all Randy's intentions were to punt my badly constructed head off my body, the next he's grown a huge attraction for plowing my ass off my hips. Well, maybe he's had the attraction for a while now, but who knows? Maybe Randy just decided that a wife isn't enough but a fellow co-worker will do for the time being.

"Hey, Randy, am I supposed to live under this cellar for the rest of my life?"

The man rolled to his side to face me under long lashes. "Punk, you do realize that somebody occupies the house above you."

Shaking my head, I realized that my mind has been living in the past for the time I've been down here. "Who's house?"

The snake-like creature shook his head at my stupidity. "You've found the key. What the hell could it possibly represent other than to open the door to the main floor?"

"It could be the key to your heart."

"And for that to happen, I'd have to break the ice surrounding the vital piece of internal flesh. Before you even dare asking, Sam chipped the iceberg, but all it caused was an avalanche. So don't even begin to meddle."

"You two made a baby in the snow. Does that mean that even angels fall?"

"Snow, gosh Punk, you give me lots of belly laughs. We made a child in the frozen springs of acidic popsicles."

"Was it grape flavored?"

"What? Punk, work with me. I'm talking about—you know what? No. It was red. The sticky flavored juice was red."

"Cherry, watermelon, bubble gum, what flavor? Come on, I got to know details!" Well, I've basically lost what the hell we were even speaking about. Might as well enjoy confusing details spew out of Randal's mouth and clog my brain with gory facts and opinions of nothing.

"Blood flavored, you child. My lonely wife decided to nurture a living nightmare of a bleached angel. She wanted, I gave."

I, too, turned on my side to face the blue beams of iris. "Hmmm, I never knew that angels bleach their wings. I always thought they dyed them. You know, since they are angels of darkness. By the way, how am I the child? I'm older than you!"

"You act like a child a lot. They can't dye their wings, there's not enough coloring in the world to hide the spiritual being's insecurities."

"Are you implying that white is a color? It's not. It's a shade, just like black."

"You're trying to educate me? Make like a stone and shut up."

"Stone's don't even talk! How can they shut up if they can't even talk? Also, shut up is a mean word."

"You've been watching the Rock's Disney movies, haven't you?"

Grinning, "And how would you know that that line was from The Game Plan?"

"Shut up because you just named the title of the movie, which just makes you just as guilty."

I moved my body closer to the heat radiating off of Randy's skin. "Ah, but I never said that I don't watch his movies. I only said that you watch them too."

Being caught in traffic, Randy pushed me on my back and I felt him scoot on top of me. "Well, looks like somebody decided that arguing with me is okay. Which, clearly, it's not."

"But I wasn't arguing!" Now I'm arguing. Randy gazed down at me and I swallowed. Bracing for the impact, I slowly sucked my bottom lip into my warm mouth and waited for Randy to begin. After a minute, Randy grabbed my short hair and pulled. I cried out in shock. He took that moment to jerk his hips back and angled them to drive his full length into my tight hole. Being the pain whore that I am, I cried out again in burn and bliss.

He never gave me time to adjust, which I loved, and plowed right into me with every ounce of his strength. He moaned, I moaned, the bed moaned. The air moaned. The torture of my inner body wrapped up in Randy's outer organ was so exciting that I was so hard it should be considered illegal. My cock was nestled between our stomachs and Randy glided up and down creating sweet friction against my personal device. Almost like a sweaty hand job, only it was more skin on skin contact.

Randy held onto my hair and pulled every so often because he knew I was enjoying it. And every time I would yell back a slutty response.

The friction between our stomachs was too great and I exploded with a loud moan. Randy jerked himself in and out of my body and he came not too long after as he thrust out his organism. I let out a slow breath as Randy's full weight hurled towards me. That might have been one of the greatest organisms I've ever had.

"Congrats. You just made it to my number one priority. Now, lay down with me." Randy shifted himself to be the big spoon and I moved to settle for little spoon. And as I concentrated on my cum resting on my colored stomach and Randy's cum coating my flesh, I realize that he's staying with me tonight, while Sam sleeps with a fallen angel.


End file.
